villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Perry Wright
'Perry Wright '''is the main antagonist of Liane Moriarty's novel ''Big Little Lies ''and the HBO series based upon it. He is the abusive husband of one of the main characters, Celeste Wright, and is ultimately revealed to be a rapist who assaulted Celeste's friend Jane Chapman and fathered her son, Ziggy. In the TV series, he is portrayed by Alexander Skarsgard, who also played Charlie Venner in the 2011 remake of ''Straw Dogs. Background The novel does not reveal much about about Perry's life prior to the story. In the TV series, however, the narration reveals that his brother died in a car accident when he was five, and his mother blamed him for the tragedy. He and Celeste met in their mid-twenties and were immediately attracted to each other, beginning a long, tortured relationship in which both fed off each other's destructive personalities. Eventually, however, Perry became violent, beating her whenever she wounded his fragile ego with a (usually imagined) slight. Celeste refuses to leave him or go to the police because she is attracted to his violence, even as she knows it is wrong; his abusive outbursts frequently lead to rough sex. He is also handsome and charismatic, and in public he and Celste appear to be the perfect couple. Perry is a successful hedge fund manager, and affords himself and Celeste an upper middle class lifestyle in Monterey, California. They have two sons, Max and Josh, whom Perry genuinely loves; the novel establishes that, despite his many other faults, he is a good father. In Big Little Lies When Jane Chapman moves to Monterey with her young son Ziggy, she befriends Celeste and her neighbor Madeline, who also have children who go to the same school as Ziggy. Perry never meets them because he is frequently away on business, but is nevertheless jealous that Celeste has a life outside of him. When Perry finds out that Celeste skipped the school's orientation day to hang out with them, he hits her in the face. Later, when he believes that she is keeping him out of a family gathering, he chokes her in front of their children. After this latter assault, Celeste decides to start seeing a therapist without Perry's knowledge. She eventually tells Perry and asks him to attend a session with her; he feigns contrition when the therapist presses him about his anger, but they both leave out the fact that he hits her. The therapist eventually figures it out and advises Celeste to leave Perry, and her resulting inner conflict serves to make Perry angrier and become increasingly violent with her. Celeste finally makes up her mind to leave when she learns that Max had tried to choke a female classmate in imitation of his father. Meanwhile, Jane finds out that the man who raped her and fathered Ziggy is named Saxon Banks. She tracks Banks down, but she does not recognize him and starts to doubt her memory of the assault. In a conversation with Celeste, however, she learns that Saxon is Perry's cousin, and that Perry always used Saxon's name as a child whenever he did something he could be punished for. Jane then realizes that Perry is her rapist. Soon afterward, Perry and Celeste attend a party for the school's parents in which the female attendees dress like Audrey Hepburn and the male attendees like Elvis Presley. On the way there, Celeste tells Perry she is leaving him, and they get into a violent argument. Jane interrupts to confront him about raping her, but Perry does not show remorse. He attacks both her and Celeste, but their mutual friend Bonnie intercedes on their behalf and pushes him. Perry falls over backwards down a flight of stairs to his death, breaking his neck and fracturing his skull. Quote Gallery perryindex.jpg Perry-Celeste-Choke.jpg|Perry choking Celeste. 3304450d-dceb-4cf3-8e1f-9dda934085e1-perry.jpg|Perry and Celeste during a therapy session. Category:Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Abusers Category:Rapists Category:Wrathful Category:Insecure Category:Deceased Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Wealthy Category:Successful Category:Rogues Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hero's Lover Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Envious Category:Male Category:Businessmen Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cowards Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Hypocrites Category:The Heavy Category:Misogynists Category:Opportunists